


but your fingers fit nicely in the spaces between mine

by spreadthighs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cat Ears, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadthighs/pseuds/spreadthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>winter break 2014: nico wakes up with a pair of cat ears and a tail. he is Not Amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but your fingers fit nicely in the spaces between mine

Jenson wakes up to a string of swearing in Italian which can only mean two things: 1. Nico is awake and 2. whatever it is, it is definitely not good. He rubs at his eyes, slowly getting out of bed, trying not to trip over the comforter. 'Nico?'

There is a Nico-shaped someone in the bathroom with two pointy things sticking out from his hair. Huh.

The cursing continues as Jenson makes his way to Nico, planting his face on Nico's shoulder. He presses close but there is a curious something in between the two of them and Jenson tries to press closer when Nico hisses.

'Jenson, get off my tail or I'll kill you-'

'Your _what_?!'

 

'I told you that... Lettuce or whatever it was yesterday tasted funny!' Nico glares at Jenson and Jenson is trying very, very hard not to laugh but it is a difficult task, especially when Nico has a pair of cat ears on his head. 'And you said it was just me because _your_ salad tasted fine and god Jenson I'm going to _kill_ you this is all your fault-'

'Easy there kitten-'

'What did you say?' The look in Nico's eyes is positively murderous and ooh, the fur on his ears bristle. _Dangerous_.

'Kitten?' Jenson offers. He really should not be laughing but Nico like this is surprisingly easy to rile up and Jenson is never one to pass up a chance to tease someone.

'Jenson Button, I'm going to kill you.'

 

Nico is sulking. Jenson is one thousand percent certain that he is, mostly because he is sitting curled up on their bed refusing to talk to Jenson with his lower lip sticking out in what looks like a pout and oh, a cat tail sticks out from above the waistband of his boxers. Halloween had gone by when they were both in Austin, and Nico had dressed as Chewbacca (secretly Jenson had thought that Princess Leia would have been more appropriate because he would be his Han Solo any day, but Nico turning up in a metal bikini would be ~~a sight to behold~~ not safe for work so, oh well) and if this is some funny costume thing gone wrong... Jenson is definitely grateful that Nico has not transformed into something else.

'Nico?' Jenson is careful not to sit on Nico's tail, and he reaches for Nico's shoulder. Nico does not shake him off, but he sits facing the headboard, resolutely avoiding Jenson. 'Are you okay?'

The answer is more than obvious and Jenson winces afterwards, but the words are out of his mouth already and Nico makes an incoherent noise, hugging his legs closer to his chest.

'Maybe it'll be gone by tomorrow?' Jenson suggests. 'I mean, once everything has been digested and cleared out of your system...'

Nico turns to look at Jenson, horrified.

'We'll figure something out,' Jenson says hurriedly. 'We always do, don't we?'

 

Days pass, and the cat ears and tail stay on Nico, who now sleeps mostly on his stomach (usually draped over Jenson, not that Jenson minds) or on his side so that his tail does not hurt in the morning. Nico is pretty convinced that it is a curse of some sort that Jenson has to reverse, and all the searching that they have done on the internet have been unhelpful, to say the least. The worst part is that the offending ball of lettuce had been purchased at a supermarket and Nico had been the one who had prepared the salad with it and it had been one piece, just one horrid cursed piece. At least, Nico is convinced that it is the lettuce, while Jenson remains sceptical.

'Do you think it will come off,' Nico says, looking behind at the tail he has. His kitty parts are a pretty shade of ginger and his cat ears blend in well with his golden hair, looking like it might have been something that had been naturally there and it is unsettling, in a way.

'I don't know,' Jenson says. He reaches for Nico's cat ears, something he has been meaning to do for the past few days but has yet to do so for fear of how Nico would react. 'Does it feel like a part of you?'

Surprisingly, Nico purrs when Jenson scratches a cat ear, and Jenson looks at Nico, eyes widened. 'You did not hear that,' Nico says, mortified, trying to swat Jenson's hand away to no avail as Jenson grins.

 

Jenson has kept cats as pets before, but now it is an entirely different story. At least Nico does not cough up hairballs, and Nico glares at him, saying that if Jenson keeps that up he will be sleeping on the sofa instead of on the bed. Nico likes having his cat ears scratched, he mewls when Jenson strokes the fur down and Jenson notices that sometimes, when Nico is concentrating on something his tail swishes slowly from side to side, just like a cat.

'Mriao,' Jenson whispers, wrapping his arms loosely around Nico's waist, careful to not squash his tail.

'I'm not a cat,' Nico says as Jenson nuzzles against his neck.

'We should go out,' Jenson says.

'You go, I can't like this.'

'Oh?'

 

'I hate you,' Nico says, although there is no heat in his voice. He pushes the trolley forward, stopping at the frozen food section of the supermarket. He has cat ears. It is not normal. It is winter break. He is entitled to having a tub of ice cream... Or two.

'It's winter, no one will judge you for being all wrapped up,' Jenson says, adding an extra tub of vanilla ice cream into their trolley. 'Like a lovely present for me.'

Nico rolls his eyes, but he smiles, and Jenson grins, knocking against him.

 

At night, Jenson finds himself with Nico in his lap, clutching at his shoulders as he rides him. There is something about Nico like this that is different from how he usually is, the look in his eyes is almost feral, like he is going to eat Jenson up completely and when they kiss Nico is all tongue and teeth, taking what he wants without hesitation and Jenson likes this. And when Jenson touches Nico's tail he hisses, but it is not with pain or anger, when he opens his eyes and looks at Jenson he tells him to touch him more. Jenson does, he strokes the base of Nico's tail lightly and Nico moans, shivering against Jenson in pleasure and Jenson wonders if Nico can come just from the stimulation of his cat ears and tail.

 

Jenson does not have to wait long to find out though. As it turns out, if Jenson sticks to stroking Nico's cat ears in a certain manner, slow and insistent, and if he touches his tail at the same time... They have tried it before, Nico squirming in his seat with a vibrator inside him but this can hardly be considered as something similar. Nico wants to reach for himself but Jenson swats his hand away, tells Nico that if he touches himself he will not get to come and Nico actually growls, leaning in to bite Jenson's neck. It hurts, of course, but Jenson's laughing because Nico actually _growled_ , or produced some vaguely threatening noise that sounded more erotic than anything, to be honest, and Nico buries his face where Jenson's neck meets his shoulder, embarrassed.

When Nico comes, he gets it all over his stomach and chest and his cheeks are flushed, lips parted and he looks like an absolute mess. No touching, Jenson had said, and in the end he had been right, somehow Nico's kitty parts had turned out to be erogenous zones.

 

Thinking about it, Nico supposes that it is a good thing that this unfortunate... Incident happened to him during winter break. Winter means that he can afford to go running on his treadmill and stay indoors instead of working out outside, and he is actually pretty grateful that despite how they are living together for now, Jenson trains separately.

It is nothing, really, but as much as he appreciates Jenson's company, sometimes he would rather just pretend that he is like anyone else for a while, without the reminder that he has mysterious cat bits.

 

Jenson sits at his study desk, typing at his laptop when he feels something on his inner thigh. It feels like a hand, specifically, Nico's hand, and he pushes his chair back, coming face to face with Nico, who is kneeling beneath his desk.

'Hello there, kitten. Craving some milk?' Jenson asks, and Nico scowls. Jenson laughs, ruffling Nico's hair and Nico glares at him, swatting his hand away. 'Have you been a good kitty?'

Nico rolls his eyes, but he plays along, leaning in. He rubs against Jenson's crotch, nuzzling and Jenson's hand trails down to cup Nico's neck. Nico hums, tilting his head to one side.

'Shall I reward you?' Jenson asks.

Nico nods, and Jenson lifts his hips, allowing Nico to pull down his slacks and his boxers. Jenson is half-hard already, and Nico shifts, tilting his head up for easier access. He laps at the tip of Jenson's cock and all Jenson can think of is that Nico is really like a kitten like this.

 

Nico swallows. He hates it when Jenson plays with his cat ears as he sucks him off, but he lets Jenson tug at his hair.

'Satisfied?' Jenson asks as he shifts, allowing Nico to crawl out from underneath the desk.

'No,' Nico says. He straddles Jenson's hips, and he looks down at Jenson, eyes glittering. 'Touch me.'

Jenson obliges.

 

Nico fussing about in the kitchen with an apron on and his tail held up high is a sight to behold. He hums, as he always does, and today he is baking gingerbread cookies. Jenson knows that Nico has perfected the art of baking sugar-free ones but just for once, he hopes that they have sugar in them and they are on winter break anyway, just a little bit would not hurt. Nico sets the tray of freshly baked cookies down on the countertop and he looks at them, admiring his handiwork when Jenson swipes a hot cookie from the tray.

'Jenson!'

Jenson grins, crumbs on the corner of his mouth. They taste sweet and heavenly. Ahh yes, sugar. 'They're delicious,' he says, and Nico leans in to kiss him, licking the crumbs away.

'Goes without saying, I made them,' Nico says afterwards, and Jenson laughs.

 

'Christmas is coming soon,' Nico says, frowning as he pulls off yet another tab on their Bayern Munich advent calendar. 'I'll have to see my parents and they'll see that I've become a freak and-'

'You're not a freak,' Jenson says, leaning over to kiss Nico's forehead.

'Normal people don't have cat ears and a tail.'

Jenson does not have an answer for that.

 

Home Alone is playing on television and Jenson is still awake even though it is three in the morning. Nico, on the other hand, is curled up beside him, fast asleep. Jenson watches him for a while, turns down the volume as Nico makes a strange sort of noise (it sounds cat-like though) as he shifts in his sleep, snuggling closer.

Jenson ought to wake Nico, or at least, he should carry him back to their bed so they can sleep but Nico deep in slumber looks so peaceful that he cannot bear to wake him. So Jenson rearranges the cushions on the sofa, stretching out a little so that he is able to hold Nico against him comfortably.

The film plays on and after a while, Jenson's eyelids start to close.

 

'What if I stay like this for the rest of my life? I can't go back to Brackley like this,' Nico says, gesturing to his cat ears. He sits up beside Jenson on the bed and Jenson rolls on to his stomach to get up so he can sit beside Nico.

'We'll find a way to fix this,' Jenson says, although his mind is already wandering to a Nico-wears-helmets-with-grooves-for-his-cat-ears-when-he-drives sort of place.

'What if I can't be fixed?' Nico looks so lost, and Jenson has never seen him like this before, not even when... Jenson searches through his memory but there is no equivalent. 'What if I'm going to stay like this forever, what if-'

'It's going to be fine,' Jenson says, gathering Nico in his arms. But they both know that he is lying, for there is nothing he can do to change this. 'If anything I could always turn up at Jerez with cat ears and a tail too,' he adds for good measure, and it elicits a laugh from Nico.

'You're an idiot,' Nico says, poking Jenson's side, but he is smiling and Jenson can hear it in his voice.

Jenson pulls back and grins, pressing his forehead to Nico's. 'Yeah, but I'm your idiot.'

'Pfffft.'

'Yeah, I couldn't help myself.'

 

'I'm not eating this salad, it has lettuce,' Nico says, eyeing the plate that Jenson has just placed in front of him suspiciously.

'Maybe you have to eat it again to reverse the effects?' Jenson says, placing a forkful of salad into his mouth. 'It's delicious, try it.'

Nico pushes the plate towards Jenson, and Jenson tries his best at a pout.

'It's not working,' Nico says, but his resolve is crumbling.

'Just one mouthful?' Jenson asks, looking hopeful.

Nico sighs, poking at his salad. 'Just one mouthful then.'

 

When Jenson wakes up to swearing in Italian, he knows what has happened.

'Cat ears gone?' Jenson asks, walking into the bathroom, eyes half-lidded.

'I can't believe this,' Nico huffs.

Jenson rubs at his eyes, peering blearily at Nico. 'An allergic reaction to lettuce?'

'Pfffft.' Nico wrinkles his nose. He pats his hair, looking relieved that the cat ears are now gone. 'Whatever it is, I'm never eating lettuce ever again.'

 

The next day, Nico returns home to a pair of cat ears lying on the bed with a tail and oh, it is attached to a butt plug that looks like it would be quite a good fit and...

'JENSON BUTTON! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'


End file.
